The cheerleader of Middleton
by Deranged basterd
Summary: Bonnie changes and starts to have fun.
1. Chapter 1

The Cheerleader of Middleton

Rated M (Not, I Repeat, Not for kids)

I don't own Kim possible and this story is based off the image by issue_69 when bonnie in in the bathroom with Monique so big shout to the artist please make some more of that good futa stuff soon.

Chapter One

Bonnie Rockwaller was relaxing on her couch as one of her soon to be many bitches serviced her massive 17 in long 4 in wide pillar of girl meat and she recalled how this all happened. It started off like any normal school day, she got up eat and hoped on the bus to Middleton Highschool and was getting some books from her locker to get ready for Mr. Barkens class when one Kim's enemies showed up to start some shit in a weird hover craft. It was doctor Drakken and Shego. As the two and Kim started to fight the green woman the doc pulled out a tank with a spray nozzle and aimed for Kim but the hover craft started to go nuts and in turn sprayed Bonnie instead. At the time nothing happened and everyone just assumed it was another one of the doc's failed experiments. That was Bonnies thinking at first too, but after a few days she started to notice that people were acting weird around her. Though it was not the men that were acting strange it was the women in her life that were the strange cases. At first it was just the girls in the cheer squad and her family, the ones she had most contact with, that were getting a little touchier than normal. Once again at first it was hardly noticeable but then after a few more days the girls, including the great Kim possible, became downright obsessed with physical contact with her. Her sister Lonnie had snuck into her bed at night and curled up to her younger sister, when Bonnie woke up with Lonnie besides her she was a bit confused seeing as that her sister did not like her much, and the excuse that she made was that she had a nightmare. Another time her mother was making dinner in her apron and nothing else. Two days after that Bonnie woke up with a lateral monster between her legs. Seventeen inches long and four inches wide with a set of balls the size of mangos hanging between her legs. Besides the massive trouser snake, she was now sporting she also noticed that the way she smelled changed, it was after a rather vigorous and sweaty workout that she noticed that she did not stink but smelled like strawberries and a hint of something that she could not place but was rather pleasant. The next day after she woke up Bonnie went to take a shower to make up for the not taken last night because after the workout she opted to sleep instead of bathe, and that was when her sister Connie, the only one besides Bonnie in the house because her mom and sister went to help out a friend for two weeks, walked past her a few feet and then stopped.

Connie whirled around to find the source of that wonderful smell and realized that it was her sweet baby sister. Connie also realized something else, that she had to get more of that delectable stink into her. So, she grabbed her sister by the hips and dragged her to her room and threw her younger sister on the bed stomach down ass up and dove onto her younger sibling. Connie proceeded to burry her face into her sister's bike short clad ass and inhale deeply causing her eyes to roll up into her head. Bonnie had no idea what was going on as her sister was inhaling her unwashed sweat caked ass as if it was the best thing she ever smelled. Connie mean while was soaking wet as her pussy had long since drenched threw her sleep shorts. Desperate to get more of this wonderful smell into her lungs she took the hems of her sisters shorts and pulled them down enough to reveal the girls sweet pucker. Connie upon seeing this buried her nose straight into her sisters' tan turd cutter. Getting this treatment from her sister had a relaxing effect on Bonnie strangely enough, she actually got so relaxed that she let a huge one rip right into her sisters' nose.

PPPPFFFFFFRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT.

Bonnie froze up and looked back with embracement and a little fear at her sisters no doubt furious reaction. What she saw however was her sister with eyes rolled up into her head and her pussy squirting through her sleep ware due to having her think pan fried thanks to her sister's incredible ass stink. Then Connie released her sisters' ass and fell to the side with a blissed out smile on her face. Bonnie was now insanely turned on at her siblings incredibly lewd display, and she wanted to fuck someone and hard. She looked to her now near cationic sister and decided fuck it and her. So, Bonnie got up and pulled her shorts all the way down and softly jerked her monster to diamond hardness, once that was achieved she grabbed her sister's hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed then proceeded to relive her of her shorts and underwear. When bonnie felt the fabric if she hadn't known better she would thing that they had been submerged in water they were so wet.

Positioning her weapon of ass destruction at the entrance of her sisters' pussy she started to ease in he sisters incredibly tight slit. Bonnie groaned as inch after inch of her ramrod was forced into the warm and welcoming hole. At inch ten she felt something bump the tip of her cock and realized it was her sister's womb. So, Bonnie pulled out ever so slowly till there was only an inch left inside, then she rammed it back home hitting the entrance again and repeating the process a few more times then she started to fuck for real. The pace that the cheerleader set was brutal.

For three hours Bonnie used her sister like a living sex toy, and all her sister could do about it was squeal like a cheap whore. After three hours Bonnie had decided that she would fit her entire length into her sibling's pussy. Slowing her pace, she opted to thrust deeper and harder determined to get the full length in to her sister. After another hour of trying she finally breached her now cum sluts' cervix and plowed the last seven inches in to her womb. At this point Connie was gone, her sister had fucked her to the point that her mind is now nothing but mush. All of her thoughts from now would be directed towards how to please her goddess.

Bonnies body at this point were now drenched in sweat and she was stinking like a dog. The cheerleader had felt a tension in her baby making cum factories start to build and knew that she was going to release and soon. She also knew that her sister was on no form of birth control at all, so if she came inside Connie would defiantly be sporting a baby bump.

"Hope your ready to be a mom bitch because HERE I CUM!" Bonnie roared as she shot an astounding three quarts of extra thick girl goo directly into her sisters defenseless and fertile womb. The sheer volume of spunk made her future babies mamma look about four months pregnant.

As Bonnie came down from her high she slowly pulled he monster from her bitches snach, watching in awe as when she was finally freed from the velvety walls her sea of seed came rushing out to form a massive puddle on the carpet. Now Bonnie knew that she had just gotten her sister pregnant and was proud and aroused at that fact. Now who was she going to get next was the question? Then she remembered that her mom and sister would be back in two weeks, and Bonnie would welcome them back with a good old girls' night. One filled with cum, ass stink, her breaking them to be her personal cum sluts, and more cum.

Bonnie finished remembering the first night her mom and sister were gone when an alarm on her phone went off, because now was the big day. The day that they both came back, so in preparation for their arrival Bonnie had not showered or shaved since that night so she could make them a slave to her stink like she had with Connie. To make her scent extra potent she also worked out in their home gym especially hard making sure to get nice and sweaty, and not shower after words. Also in preparation for her family's arrival she had been brewing up an extra special meal in her gut for the last two days, all for her other sister Lonnie. She was going to make sure this would be a meal that she would never forget. Before all of this started happening Lonnie would take extra pleasure in humiliating and belittling her youngest sister for no other reason than personal entertainment. Now it is time for her payback for all of that, now Bonnie is going to make her sister eat her special home fermented meal from her now obscenely harry back door. Thanks to her not shaving her once silky-smooth crotch and ass were now resembling a literal jungle of light brown pubes.

The alarm meant that she now had about six hours to prepare for their arrival. So, she turned off the alarm and went back to enjoying the feel of her now pregnant sisters stomach acid tingled her cock nicely. Bonnies cock was so long that it actually reached into her bitch's stomach and proceeded to stir up the contents of her lunch in to a soup. Bonnie was also enjoying the fact that she had confirmed, thanks to a pregnancy test, that her sister was definitely going to have her baby, though soon see would not be the only one.

"Hope your hungry bitch cause here it cums!" Bonnie growled out as she dumped a heaping helping of churned nut butter into her sister's belly.

"Now let's get ready for a girl's night in hmm?" Bonnie asked her now mind broken breeder as she cleaned the remnants of her lunch and future children from her goddesses' monster meat stick.

"Yes Mistress, I'm ready for you to show them how wonderful you make me feel every day." Connie purred as she worked diligently to clean up the huge slab of fuck meat, and as she did so she put her hand on the soon to be growing bump.


	2. Chapter 2

The cheerleader of Middleton

Rated M (not for kids due to graphic sexual things and various kinks including; pregnancy, incest, scat, and slaves.)

Chapter 2

A/N: So, I looked up the name for Bonnies mom and got nothing. That is why you won't find the Milf's name here, sorry. But please enjoy 😉

As Bonnie's mother walked into her house after her two-week trip to help out a friend with some marital trouble, she noticed that the tantalizing smell that had been coming from her daughter prior to the trip had grown stronger. Before it was like a whisper gently caressing her nose and slightly warming her nether region, now however the scent was so strong it was like a sauna and instead of whispering it roared like a beast and rather than the pleasant warmth it was like an inferno between her legs making her positively drip right through her panties.

Judging from how her mother had started to have long droplets of her juices start to roll down her legs Lonnie knew that her mother was feeling the same way as her. The smell in the house must have been coming from only one person, and that person was her baby sister Bonnie. Before the trip, Lonnie noticed that her sister had started to become more irresistible than thought possible. In order to deal with these feelings of attraction towards her own sister she would lock herself in her room and use her vibrator to get herself off to her perverted fantasies of what her sister would do to her. These fantasies of how her sister would dominate her ranged from simple spanking to using her as a toilet.

Mrs. Rockwaller was no better in that department either. The older woman was having fantasies of gentle love making by a fire with soft jazz playing in the background as her youngest took her. Now since she got a taste of the full power of her baby's musk she wanted her, and she wanted her now. Since she got a whiff of that yummy stink, she wanted her daughter hard and rough. No gentle touches or sweet words just wanting her daughter to force her to eat her ass.

The two women were shaken out of there incestuous fantasies when the revised that they still had to unpack. So, the two women walked up stairs to unload their luggage, just as Lonnie had shut the door Mrs. Rockwaller opened her own to be greeted by a rather arousing and alarming sight. Her youngest daughter with her middle child on the bed with the latter currently eating the youngers ass as if it was the best meal in the world. That was not the strange part though, no the strange part was the monstrous slab of daughter dick that bonnie was currently rubbing from base to tip. Her daughter, her baby girl, had a slab of meat standing between her legs that was longer and thicker than the MILF's arm. Hanging below that piece of meat were two fuzzy balls the size of mangos.

"Close the door, strip, and get over here now." Bonnie said with a husk in her voice that made her mother shiver and the pool of her pussy juice forming at her feet to grow, as she obeyed her daughter. The mother of three took off all of her clothes, including her underwear, as she now fully bare, stepped next to the bed with her two daughters and awaited farther instructions.

Bonnie got off of her sisters now very well-trained tongue and stood before her mother and soon to be slut. She put he hands on her mother's shoulders and pulled her down to her knees, coming face to face with the unbelievable slab of meat. The milf made the mistake of trying to ask a question only to have her mouth filled with daughter dick.

When her daughter forced eight inches of her cock into her throat the milf could do only one thing and one thing only. Cum her _fucking_ brains out. She could not believe it, the taste of the bitch breaker in her mouth was like nothing she had ever experienced before or would again. More and more of the cock was crammed into her mouth and down her throat. That is until until the head of the pillar of meat popped into her stomach and speared the lunch she had before arriving home, and when that happened, she squirted like a goddammed firehose all over her daughter's legs.

Bonnie was in heaven. Her mothers throat was absolutely divine and way better than that useless slut Connie, but in her defense that cunt can eat ass like it was her goddam birth right. Enough about her though, back to her mother who is about to have her stomach fucked. As the head of her cock finally finished its voyage to the older woman's gut Bonnie let out a big sigh as her dick poked her moms lunch. This was a feeling that she absolutely loved, the way the stomach acid tingled her shaft was something she now couldn't live without. Fired up at that feeling she grabbed two fistfuls of the milf hair and proceeded to throat fuck her like she owned her own mother, and as of now, she did. Bonnie felt the lunch that her mom had before getting home, squish and swirl around her cock and couldn't hold out any longer.

Two quarts worth of cum blasted into Mrs. Rockwaller stomach, the sheer volume and force behind the load could be herd clear as day and the size of it caused her stomach to bloat to the point that she looked three mounts pregnant. With eyes now rolled back into her head the once respected woman is now nothing but a cumdump. Judging from how rock hard her daughters cock was once again, she realized that her baby girl was far from being dome with her and promptly passed out.

As Bonnie pulled out of her mother's stomach she realized how dirty her cock had gotten. She looked back down to the near comatose milf and scowled.

" _This bitch is too fucked up to even clean me up. She defiantly needs to be trained properly to take my dick._ " Bonnie thought in irritation. Walking over to Connie, who watched and masturbated the entire time, and shoving her cum and half-digested food covered cock in her waiting mouth to get cleaned up for the main event, saving her unconscious mother for later. Bonnie was going to concur Lonnie next, but first she needed a wardrobe change and a workout.

While Bonnie was getting ready to turn Lonnie in to her personal baby maker, the oldest sibling was busy unpacking from the long trip. She sighed, she wanted to hang out with her friends when she got back but her mom said that they were going to have a family night instead. Lonnie hated spending time with her family, especially Bonnie. Now however, Lonnie was having thoughts about her sister that no one should have about family. Now Lonnie wanted to do anything her sister wanted her to do. She wanted to prove that she was the best one to serve her in any way she thinks appropriate. The oldest sister was jerked from her inner musings by a knock on her bedroom door. Grumbling she made her way to the door and when she opened it Lonnie was greeted to the sight of her least favorite sibling, Bonnie.

"What do _you_ want? Also, what the hell are you wearing?" Lonnie spat out the word you like it burned her tongue then got a look at what her baby sister was actually wearing and was extremally confused at what she saw. Her baby sister was wearing a pair of bright pink yoga pants that hugged her lower body like a second skin, showing off each and every curve in glorious detail. Lonnie also noticed that her sister was slightly sweaty, as if she just worked out.

"Well I thought I would put this on to coumarate the job that you got." Bonnie said with a smile.

"What job would call for you to put on that to coumarate it?" Lonnie asked as her head was starting to get fuzzy and her netters to get ungodly wet, to the point she was positively dripping within an only few minutes.

"Oh, the one where you do anything I say or the one where you are now my new permanent toilet or the one where you will give birth to my kids until you can't anymore? Which one are you talking about? Also get on your knees." Bonnie said in a friendly tone. Lonnie obeyed as she sunk down to her knees, her head was too murky to register what her sister had said.

"Well if you aren't going to talk at least put that mouth of yours to some use." Bonnie said in an annoyed tone as she turned around and slipped the top of her yoga pants to just below the crack of her ass and turned to present it to her bewildered sister. The cheerleader then took hold of her older sister's head and shoved it into the sweaty crack of her ass directly onto her puffy asshole.  
Bonnie then maneuvered her siblings head so that instead of her mouth, Lonnie's nose was pressed against the puffy ring.

"Hey sis, guess what I got in store for your lunch. I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with herd." Bonnie positively cackled as she rearranged her sisters face once again to where he lips were once again locked with the sweaty ring.

"Alright bitch, I want you to suck on my ass as hard as you can. Ooohhhh yeaaahhh!" Bonnie moaned as she felt her newest slave obey her command. "At ah girl, now get ready for the only soled food you will eat from now on. You had better be grateful too bitch because I have been brewing this meal for the past few days. Now eat your meal!" Bonnie roared as she felt her tight little ring give way for the cheerleader's titanic teenage turd.

Massive could not begin to describe the size of the dump that Bonnie just unloaded into her older sister's stomach. It was over two inches around and ten inches long, weighing at least three pounds the meal was almost too much for the girl to take. When Lonnie had finished choking down her sister's homemade fudge she looked down to see that her belly was bulged as if she was three months pregnant.

"MMMmmmmmmmm, I like the way you look with a swollen belly. I think I'll knock you up now and breed a next generation of toilets and fuck slaves from you." Bonnie said as she smiled cruelly at her soon to be baby's mama.

The end of chapter two. More to come. Any suggestions let me know in the comments.


End file.
